


To the Victor go the Spoils

by pterawaters



Series: I'm (not) Older Than I Look [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Derek, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Underage!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he's able to buy a new fake ID, Stiles tries his research plan again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor go the Spoils

A month of busting his ass mowing the five lawns in his neighborhood that actually have grass and Stiles finally has enough money for a replacement ID. In fact, he pays Danny's friend an extra twenty for some hologram thingy that's supposed to make the ID work better. Then, Stiles scopes out another club. Well, he breaks down and asks Danny and Danny gives him an address that's a little too close to downtown for Stiles' liking, but it's not like he can go back to that first place, now is it?

Stiles also hasn't shaved at all in the past month. It's summer, so his dad doesn't get on his case about it, but every morning Stiles looks in the mirror and thinks, "That's it?" There's some scruff on his chin and a little bit of an uneven 'stache and his cheeks feel sort of fuzzy, but they look pretty much the same. Or maybe a little dirty. It's not actually making Stiles look much older, but it's his plan, so he sticks with it until the end, damn it.

Scott actually asks about the facial hair, holding Stiles down by sitting on his back and rubbing his cheeks as he laughs. "What's this for, man?"

Stiles slaps at Scott until he lets go, scrambles out from under Scott, and says, "I don't know. I thought maybe it would make Lydia notice me."

Scott laughs. "I don’t think this is the sort of attention you want."

"Well at this point, Scott, _anything_ is the sort of attention I want." It's not exactly true. Well, it is, but it's not the _whole_ truth. Stiles isn't telling Scott about his "research" just yet. He knows it's the sort of thing best friends tell each other, but Stiles kinda thinks this is gonna blow Scott's brain and he wants to make sure his best friend's mental explosion won't be in vain. Guy's not really working with a full set as it is.

Right, so, Stiles has his new ID, his smokin' hot scruff, and ... okay, he's wearing his normal clothes. He doesn't really have anything else, unless you count the reindeer sweaters his grandma makes him. Eugh. No one in the history of the universe has ever gotten laid while wearing a reindeer sweater. _Ever_.

He tells Scott he's not feeling well, so he's going to bed early, just so the dude doesn't get upset when Stiles can't answer his freaking text messages right away. He tells his dad that he's going to Scott's and he'll be back in time for curfew. Stiles feels a little bad that he can't talk to his dad about this stuff, but every time he so much as mentions a guy on TV or whatever being attractive, his dad thinks he's telling a joke. 

So, he gets in his Jeep and drives downtown, searching for like ten minutes for a good parking spot that's not too dark, because that's how you get your windows busted over your stereo system that doesn't even work in the first place. Stiles just spent all his money on the ID burning a hole in his wallet. He can't exactly afford to have his window broken, even with insurance.

And yeah, okay, maybe he's stalling a little bit, too, but Jesus, this is intimidating, okay? Most of the guys in there probably knew exactly what they wanted as soon as puberty struck them with a big fat gay mallet, but Stiles wasn't so lucky. He's in love with a girl who doesn't even know he exists, but he also kind of (really) wants to make out with Danny and maybe a few other guys at school. Danny says Stiles isn't his "type" and Stiles concludes that's Danny's way of letting him down easy.

What if of all the guys in this bar, there's not one guy who thinks Stiles is his type? What a fucking depressing thought. It almost makes Stiles get back in his Jeep and drive away. But then he realizes that he paid a butt load of money for this opportunity. What sort of coward just _goes home_ after all that build up without even going in the door? Not a Stiles-shaped coward, that is for sure.

Taking a cleansing breath, Stiles focuses his energy, realigning his chakras and what have you, and approaches the door. He does his best impression of a nonchalant guy being all nonchalant and totally not suspicious as he gives his ID to the bouncer. It works!

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Stiles scoots his ass into the bar. The music is just as loud as the last place and the lights are dimmer, but there's something more ... joyful about this place than the last. Like there's no one here with a bad attitude to ruin the party. "Fuckin' sweet!"

Stiles dances his way to the bar, trying to spot any guys that might be checking him out, but mostly they just look right past him. Of course they do. It's not like gay guys would magically see something in Stiles that none of the girls at school have seen. Well, maybe Stiles can get a beer and chill out for a few minutes before trying to convince some poor bastard to make out wih him. Because seriously, how is Stiles going to know whether a few dreams are just dreams unless he swaps some spit?

Dudes of every shape and size crowd around the bar and it takes Stiles a few minutes before he even gets up there, then another half a minute before the one bartender turns around and meets his eye. 

"Dude! No way!" Stiles groans and rolls his eyes as the same bartender from a month ago frowns at him and then goes down the bar, probably to come punch his face in for passing another fake ID. Well, running away is totally the better part of valor, right? Except that there's dudes everywhere and like some really tall guy's pecs right in his face and Stiles wonders what they feel like. Then, all of a sudden, a freakishly strong hand grabs Stiles by the back of the neck and drags him out of the crowd.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"What are you doing here, kid?" the hot bartender ( _Derek_ , Stiles remembers, and not just because he doodled it a few dozen times on his History notes) asks, shoving Stiles into some sort of back hallway where the air is cooler and the music less intense.

Deflecting just like when his dad catches him at something, Stiles asks, "What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to work at the other place!"

Frowning, Derek says, "I own both of them. You know, I really don't–"

Interrupting him, Stiles asks, " What kind of dude owns _two_ gay bars?"

Derek's response is a stare that makes Stiles feel both incredibly stupid and insanely turned on. 

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Derek snorts, turning Stiles and pushing him further down the hallway.

Stiles feels little creeped out by how alone they are and how the loud music makes it so that if he screamed, no one would be able to hear him. Not that Derek is going to do anything bad to Stiles. Right? Oh, god! What of he's going to stab Stiles in the face for daring to use another fake ID in one of his bars? Stiles cringes, but all Derek does is push him out a back door and into the night. Stiles fully expects Derek to slam the door in his face, but instead he follows Stiles outside, shutting the door behind him.

Crossing his arms over his (wow, that's muscular) chest, Derek frowns at Stiles again and asks, "What are you doing? Don't you have any older friends of friends to buy you beer? If you get caught in my bar, _I'm_ the one who loses his liquor license."

"Wow, Jesus," Stiles flinches under the verbal assault, stumbling a few steps away. "I'm sorry, dude. It's not even about the alcohol. My dad keeps the liquor cabinet unlocked and he never, ever says anything when bottles go missing. Course that would change if I got caught _driving_ under the influence because he's the Sheriff and I'm ..." Stiles notices the way Derek's frown gets deeper and deeper until he parts his lips like he has something to say. Weakly, Stiles finishes, "Totally gonna shut up now."

"So you're trying to meet someone, then." Derek says and Stiles would ask how he came to that conclusion, but walking into two different gay bars can't be a mistake unless Stiles is dumber than the average bear. Which he totally isn't. Less able to focus, maybe. "Aren't there any boys your age? Boys who wouldn't be arrested by your dad for Statutory?"

"But none of them _like_ me!" Stiles pouts, turning to kick the brick wall of the building. "And I don't even _know_ if I am into guys. I mean there've been signs but what if I'm just frustrated because the girl I'm in love with doesn't even know my freaking name? How am I supposed–"

Stiles is cut off when two big hands grab fistfuls of his shirt and jerk until he's pressed right up against Derek's chest. As if that wasn't surprising and terrifying enough, suddenly there're lips on his and Stiles is being kissed for just the second time in his life (and the first time the kissing was brokered via empty Coke bottle, so this feels way more like it counts). Derek's lips are substantial, searing hot, and strong, but not harsh. Well, his stubble is a little harsh, but Stiles has his own stubble, so he supposes it's fair. And then Derek's lips start moving and _holy mother of God_! This is the best thing ever!

Stiles groans and Derek presses closer for half a second before breaking the kiss, letting go of Stiles' shirt, and stepping back. He claps Stiles on the shoulder once and asks, "Well?"

Stiles tries to say something, but all that comes out of his mouth is flustered gibberish. "Humm-ah ppplshbth, hum a nah?"

Derek gives Stiles a smirk and says, "There. Problem solved. Now go away."

As Derek walks toward the corner of the building, presumably to go around to the front door, Stikes manages to yell the first thing that pops into his head, "Can I have your number?"

Derek waves a dismissal over his shoulder but doesn't look back. That must be a no. Still, Stiles has been _kissed_! Stiles has been kissed by a guy and he didn't hate it. He actually really liked it way more than he thought he would, which really cements things in his brain and makes Stiles wish he could thank Derek for clearing that up for him. He thinks maybe it's not too late, so Stiles scrambles forward and around the corner of the building, shouting, "Thank you!" just as Derek enters the building.

At least Stiles has an awesome memory and an intact fake ID! He whistles as he trots back to his Jeep and finds her still in one piece. "Yes!" He totally punches the air in victory. 

All in all it's been a good night.


End file.
